


Milk

by Wetislandinthenorthatlantic



Series: Domestic Life -- Mollcroft [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Light Angst, Mollcroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone forgot to get the milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

It was just gone 11:30p when Molly found herself trudging up the steps to her flat. She was absolutely exhausted. Sherlock and Greg had stopped her at 5pm -on the way out of the morgue and convinced her to turn back around. After work Molly had been tired and now, after nearly six additional hours of dead bodies and lab experiments, she was ready to collapse.

Opening the door to her flat she found Mycroft was there, patiently waiting for her, reading through a stack of files. He was laid out—most of him on the sofa but the ends of his long legs and feet resting on the coffee table. Molly made a mental note that if this relationship continues to go on much longer she may have to invest in a bigger couch. 

He looked over his reading glasses and gave her a small smile. Sighing Molly forced a weak smile and shook her head indicating that she didn't really want to talk about her day. Instead as Mycroft sat up and began to tidy his papers away Molly went into the kitchen. He could hear her click on the kettle, open the cupboard door, set a mug down on the counter, open the fridge …

“Mycroft? Where's the milk?”

Closing his eyes Mycroft muttered something under his breath.

“This morning after breakfast I asked you to get milk. Where is it?"

Molly, her coat still on, had now come into the living room and was standing in front of Mycroft. He had taken his reading glasses off and was playing with them instead of answering.

After kissing Molly goodbye and dropping her off at the Tube station Mycroft had, indeed, texted his housekeeper with instructions to get four pints of semi-skimmed milk. 

His housekeeper had received the text and had even wondered out-loud who in the world was going to drink that much milk because Mr. Holmes certainly wasn’t eating breakfast at home recently but never mind he wants milk she would get him milk. Mycroft knew exactly where Molly’s milk was -- in his refrigerator. In other words, nowhere near where it was actually needed.

“Look. I know we haven’t been doing this very long,” Molly’s voice was raising. “And I know you are this really important person with this secret important job that you can’t tell me anything about. I am trying, really, really trying not to be too needy or clingy. I don't make a fuss when you cancel dinner at the last minute or .. or freak out when you get a text then ignore me and spend the rest of the afternoon on the phone in the other room.” 

Molly stopped and closed her eyes as she took a shuddering breath. “But I thought that I mattered enough that you could have at least remembered to get me a bottle of milk. You. Not you ordering one of your minions to do it. You. Actually stopping at one of the hundreds of shops between your office and here, going in, picking up a bottle of milk, and paying for it with the change you have in your pocket because you know that I am going to need a cup of tea when I get home from work.”

Mycroft, guiltily looked at the floor. He had full armies at his disposal. He could change the course of history by raising his eyebrow. He had completely failed to complete this most basic task.

Raising to his feet, Mycroft was about to offer to go out and get some milk, but Molly held up her hands to stop him. “It’s too late. Don’t bother. I’m going to bed.” It was obvious Molly was trying not to cry as she brushed by Mycroft without even looking at him. He watched Molly's bedroom door close behind her. She still had her coat on.

//

When her alarm went off at 6:45a Molly felt like she had been hit by a truck: the extra work last night, dinner from the vending machine and then coming home to find no milk. She groaned and gently pushed out her hand and found there was no one else in bed with her. Suddenly she felt very guilty for giving Mycroft such a dressing down last night – after all it was only a bottle of milk. Any other night it would have been fine but last night, after what she had been through ….

Opening her eyes to turn off her alarm she found a steaming mug of hot tea waiting for her on her bedside table. Molly picked up her phone.

“Hello?” came the very sleepy voice of Mycroft.

“Where are you?”

“I’m in bed asleep. “

“Where is the bed?”

“At home. Someone has to drink all of this milk.”

“Oh.”

“You weren’t in the mood to listen last night.”

“Mycroft .. I’m ….”

“It’s fine. You are right. I deserved everything you said. ”

“But if you are at your house ... there is a hot mug of tea here ...”

“Mmmm. Yes. Well. Given the correct instructions my minions are quite useful for some things.”

Mycroft let out a small sigh of relief hearing Molly laugh.

//


End file.
